Unexpected New Year's Resolution
by itsthecobb
Summary: "I thought one of the perks of having friends was that you didn't have to spend New Year's Eve all alone eating Chinese takeout... I'm sitting here…alone…with Chinese takeout." London and Zack celebrate New Year's together. Zack/London oneshot


**New Year's in July? lol, I was sitting on my couch where this little bit popped out of nowhere. It just grew as I wrote it, a far cry from most of my stories (which I plan out.) Hope you enjoy. As usual try to ignore any mistakes n such.**

* * *

It was New Years Eve 2010 and Zack was sleeping.

Or at least trying to, as he kept turning over and over with no success. Usually he would be out partying with Cody, but he was spending time with Bailey. They had asked Zack if he wanted to join them, but he didn't want to intrude on them. Bailey didn't come all the way to Boston just for Zack to get in the way. Even his mother was out having a good time with Arwin.

But Zack really didn't care, because he really wasn't in the mood to celebrate. Just another year going by with no girl by his side to enjoy it with him.

His cell phone rang. He didn't even bother seeing who it was as he answered, "Hello?"

"_I thought one of the perks of having friends was that you didn't have to spend New Year's Eve all alone eating Chinese takeout."_ After a beat, _"I'm sitting here…alone…with Chinese takeout."_

"Hmm, London, I was sleeping," Zack said

"_Oh damn it—I'm sorry."_

"No, no. It's okay. Where's Mosby? He usually celebrates with you," Zack turned on his lamp.

"_Mosby is with Miss T, and Maddie is in Mexico with Estebon. I cant bring myself to bother them."_

"Ah, I forgot about that," Zack said truthfully. Who would have thought the only woman that would want to date Mosby would be Queen Tut. Maddie and Estabon started a relationship while everyone else was on the ship, so Maddie not being here wasn't a surprise. He heard London sigh on the other side of the phone.

"_Look—go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."_

"Don't worry about me. Are you all right?"

"_I'm fine—I'm just getting a little choked up watching all this New Year's Eve crap on television alone."_

"You want me to come up?" Zack asked, looking for a decent t-shirt.

"_I'm all the way on the top floor—"_

"So I'll take the elevator."

"_At this time of the night? No way—they're full of people coming and going to the party in the lobby. I'm fine…really. I…just wanted to talk a little. Go back to sleep. I'll catch you tomorrow."_

London then hung up, giving Zack the monotone dialing sound. He sighed as he put his phone back on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, trying to get comfortable in bed. He caught a glimpse of the alarm clock: 11:27. He looked up at the ceiling. "Aw hell." He threw back the covers.

He exited the suite wearing just pajama pants and a white undershirt looking towards the elevator, which was jam-packed full of partiers. London had been right. He sighed, but then caught a glimpse of the door leading to the stairs.

He began the trek of going up twenty floors by stairs. There were even people in the stairwell celebrating and throwing confetti. One couple even planted a 'Happy New Year's' crown on his head, but he largely ignored anybody who got in his way. He got dizzy after a while, and he had to take a break to get his bearings; floor 24. Only three more to go.

He passed a group of twenty-something's blowing horns, throwing paper, and laughing. Finally, after much effort and struggle, he made it to the 27th floor. He closed the stairwell door and approached London's door, out of breath. But before he could even knock, the door swung open, revealing a crying London.

"You're not alone."

* * *

"_5…4…3…2…1… Happy New Year!" _People on the television began going crazy.

London walked out from her closet carrying two champagne bottles. She shook one of them and popped it, spraying the high dollar drink all over herself as she laughed. She then drank the little bit that was left before flopping onto the couch next to Zack, handing him the other bottle.

"Your turn," Zack grinned as he shook his bottle and popped it, sending champagne everywhere. He managed to pour himself and London a glass before it emptied. He held up his glass in a toast.

"To the new year!" London also raised her glass and clanked it with Zack's, where they then each took a drink. "Wow, this is pretty good. And I'm not really into this stuff," Zack commented, taking another sip.

"It better be good; it's a $600 dollar bottle." London laughed as Zack did a spit take. "You didn't have to come up here you know," she added seriously.

"It's no big deal. I _wanted_ to come up here," he turned to London, "I had to see if you were all right."

London's face softened. "That's sweet of you. I didn't expect you to drop what you were doing just to come and check on me."

"You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" Zack responded as if it was obvious.

London let a tear run down the side of your face. "You-you consider me your best friend?" she asked, shocked and grateful at the same time.

"Of course!" said Zack. "I'd follow you to the end of the world if you'd let me."

London was absolutely touched. She had recently grown close to Zack and had come to enjoy his company on the ship, but she had absolutely no idea that Zack had that kind of respect for her. He had come to teach her that love and respect had to be earned and not bought. Zack had earned those things from London a long time ago, but she never thought she could do the same.

"Well," she said, trying to gather words, "You're my best friend too. As is Maddie."

Zack smiled. "Well that's nice. I just hope I don't screw it up like I do everything else."

"There's nothing you could do to ruin our friendship," London said truthfully.

"Not even this?" Surprising even himself, Zack leaned towards London and gave her a slow kiss on the lips, but he pulled back before London even had a chance to return it. "I—always hoped that there could something more between us, but I'm so afraid of losing the one true friendship that I do have."

London could still the tingle of Zack's kiss on her lips. She had kissed a few guys, but they were sloppy and rough. Zack's kiss, however, had been slow and gentle. His kiss sparked feelings in her which he had buried deep within herself after her many failed relationships.

"Zack, that was…"

"I'm sorry if I forced myself onto you," Zack was still going on, "I can understand if you don't feel that way about me. I'm not rich or famous, and I can't offer you any of that. It's stupid to think that somebody as beautiful as you would ever want me—"

London put a finger on his lips to silence him. "You talk too much." She then removed her finger and grasped one of his hands, liking the feel of his hand in hers. "Zack, that was… amazing."

"…what?"

London smiled at his double take. "I've never… felt something like that before. All those stupid cliques are right… I could practically feel the sparks. It was…incredible."

"Really?" Zack asked, clearly flattered by London's words.

"I've… also had feelings that there was something more between us," London started nervously, "But I never moved on them because I was afraid I'd lose you and I'd be all alone," she tried to keep from crying, but it was becoming no use. Zack moved closer and let her fall into him, where she began to sob. He patted and comforted her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll never leave you. You can count on that," he planted a kiss on the top of her head, which made her smile.

"I know, it's just—I'm used to people getting what they want from me then tossing me to the side. Hell, I'm lucky to see my own father twice a year."

"You know we'd never do that," Zack said and London nodded, "My mom considers you her own daughter, Cody thinks of you as a sister, and Mosby… hell! **He** might as well be your father! So, whatever you might think, you'll never have to be alone."

London smiled greatly, realizing that Zack was right. "Thanks. I—I appreciate everything you guys do for me. Really." Her eyes then narrowed mischievously. "You know what would make me feel better tight about now?"

"Whatever it is, I'll do it," promised Zack.

London gave Zack her sexiest smile before closing the distance between them and planting her own kiss onto him. He heard him moan into her mouth and London smirked into the kiss. Just when things began to heat up, Zack pushed her away, grabbing his glass of champagne.

"To life!" he shouted excitedly.

London laughed as she raised her glass in another toast.

"To life. And to _us."_

London grinned as Zack's eyes almost bugged out of his head as she shoved him down on the couch to continue their heated exchange.

End.


End file.
